The new and distinct cherry tree described and claimed herein originated from hand pollinating the ‘Tulare’ variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,407) with pollen of an unidentified early blooming sweet cherry. The hybridization was done in May 2001 in a commercial orchard near Delano, Kern County, Calif. The resulting seeds were collected in May 2001 and were stratified, germinated and the resulting 545 seedlings were planted in a field near Delano, Kern County, Calif. in April 2002. The present variety of sweet cherry tree was selected as a single plant in May 2007 and was first asexually propagated in January 2009 by grafting onto Prunus mahalab rootstock. These propagules were found to reproduce true-to-type by asexual propagation. All propagation was done near Delano, Kern County Calif.